King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones
rovilabasvi King's Quest II+: Romancing the Stones is the non-canon remake-enrichment of King's Quest II, made by AGD Interactive fan company. Like the previous KQI remake, it represents the classic game, using VGA graphics and icon-driven interface. Because the game tried to keep the high sophistication and realism of the later games, the original scenario was 'fleshed out', a story background was developed, and some elements were added in order to improve realism and continuity with the sequels. For these reasons, since the game did evolve beyond the scope of a simple remake, its title has the plus "+" symbol, and the 3 magic keys became 3 magic stones, bringing the spoofy title 'Romancing the Throne' closer to its original, the 1984 movie title 'Romancing the Stone'. AGDI received a special fan license allowing them to make the game. Locations Stones introduced many new concepts, like the Kolyma town in Kolyma, where some additional riddles must be solved. Many locations are expanded upon, some locations are physically modified, some areas do not exist in their original locations, and some areas left out entirely. The map no longer loops. Due to the changes of the layout of the map, Kolyma's overworld is somewhat reduced compared to how it was in the original KQ2, 37 screens compared to the 49 of the original; the swamp has literally become its own zone, and is endless until you discover a way through it. However other locations such as under the sea have been greatly expanded. Item locations are changed, new items exist, and puzzles are often different. Characters In fact, the game manages to make several of the original characters completely opposite of who they are in the original game and King's Quest Companion. It places some of the benevolent characters into more villainous roles, while changing some of the villainous characters into sympathetic good guys. The concept of the Big Bad Wolf evolved into the brother of werewolves. The Monk who previously helped Graham out, and officiated the wedding is now a villain. Count Dracula who was a villain that needed to be destroyed in the original, became Count Caldaur a benevolent ruler of Kolyma who Graham has to help reunite with his family of which Red Riding Hood (there known as Possum) and her grandmother are members. Gerwain became Gervain and his role was darkened. This is also the case with the woman of the antique shop, who is presented here with a sinister past, unlike her simple innocent role of the original game. Hagatha's role in the game is expanded, and she is given a fleshed background and is further tied into the rest of the history of the games. Some characters such as the genie and fairy were removed, while many new characters were added. The Remake's Alternate Continuity Notable are references to Graham's past and also future, showing his dilemmas and thoughts during KQ III, while his infant boy had been lost, his daughter abducted and Daventry was ravaged by the three-headed Dragon. Notable is the appearance of Connor, where the two characters establish a connection for a first time: Graham decides to knight him, and make him his heir. The concept of the Father is introduced for a first time, which is supposedly spanning through the whole 'official' series. He appears to be above Hagatha and other evil wizards, and the archnemesis of Graham, but his role is not revealed in full. Future releases maybe will shed some light on this character, which is probably to be connected to major events and characters of the 'canonical' parts of the series. It is also noteworthy that this version the game is quite a bit more violent than the original version of the game or the King's quest series in general(with the exception of MOE). For example one puzzle involves killing a pack of wolves coming at Graham (although there is still a non violent way to solve the puzzle). In earlier KQ games while you could kill certain creatures violently, you usually got more points by an alternate solution to puzzles that eliminated enemies without violence. With all the changes the game is more of a retelling of the story than a simple remake, in many ways a completely different story altogether. It is much different than official King's Quest canon, or the original adaptation of the 'Romancing the Throne' story in the King's Quest Companion. However despite the changes in the story from the original the concept remains largely true to ideals of the King's quest series as a whole, and fits snugly as its own alternate history of the world of Daventry including the first KQ and 3-8(minus the original KQ2, or the companion), even if it is inconsistent with the official timeline itself. The team of The Silver Lining have said they are following the original continuity of KQ games rather than anything altered or created for KQII+. External links * King's Quest II+ Presentation and free download of the remake. Category:King's Quest Games (Unofficial)Category:KQ2 (AGDI)Category:Fan Fiction